The Secret of Konoah
by Story.Writer.and.Creator
Summary: Ren is a young girl who was wrongfully banished from the leaf for an incident she couldn't have foreseen, but when she hears a noise in the clearing where she had been living she has to climb to great lengths to find what I the world her life is about. She will have tough decisions; emotionally and physically.


Chapter 1: Meeting **Her**

_AN:_ Hello people! This is a made up story between a girl I made up named Ren who was banished and junk…it was in the summary. I'll put it after this. Any who! Ren is in love with Gaara, I mean who isn't? But this is all the struggles they have; hopefully I'll actually keep this going. Review! (Please Constructive criticism or nice things! I have enough problems without mean comments.)

**Tricia: **Neji if you would be so kind…

**Neji:** Tricia does not own Naruto. No matter how much she wants to, fate won't let her.

_Ren is a young girl who was wrongfully banished from the leaf for an incident she couldn't have foreseen, but when she hears a noise in the clearing where she had been living she has to climb to great lengths to find what I the world her life is about. She will have tough decisions; emotionally and physically. _

I climbed the rock face, my caramel hair flowing to the right. I looked up and saw Kakashi near the edge of the cliff.

"Kakashi!" I heard being screamed and I climbed faster then I saw it the body tumbling down towards me. I jumped and caught him, then brought him back to the cliff, covered by trees.

"Good, your 'sensei' is dead." I heard the Uchia laugh I growled and lugged the unconscious teacher up the cliff then set him down in a bed of grass. I put my hand in my holster and saw I had no kunai but got ready to attack anyway. My blue skirt flowed in the wind and my white shirt clung to the sweat on my body unnoticeably.

"Ino-shika-cho!" I heard being called and rolled my eyes jumping into the fight before they could do their attack, kicking Sasuke right in the jaw sending him to the ground. He swore and held his jaw getting ready to attack again.

"You." Everyone said. I smiled and formed a seal that would keep Sasuke from moving for a few hours.

"You bet it! I'm back!" I stood with my hands on my hips and a smile on my face when I felt like I was suffocating. Opening my eyes I saw blonde spikey hair and an orange shirt.

"God, we missed you, Ren." I smiled and hugged him back, when he finally released me Naruto and Sakura sat down with grim looks.

"What's up with you two?" They looked up at her with sadness.

"Ren, Kakashi-sensei is…is dead." I couldn't help but giggle a bit, cruel but I did, and they glared at me.

"Oh he's fine I caught him climbing up. He's in the bushes over there sleeping." Everyone jumped up and ran over and hugged him. When he stood he saw me and looked away, I frowned and my arms went limp by my sides as I looked away as well.

"Sensei, what's wrong? We should be happy Ren is back and she's living in the village again." Sakura said cheerfully. I looked up and laughed a bit.

"I'm not going back." I looked at Sasuke trying his hardest to move and I picked him up throwing him to Naruto.

"Why, Ren? I thought you left to train?" Tenten questioned I shook my head and sat on a nearby rock.

"I left because I was banished." Kakashi ran up and yanked me up by my arm shoving me away from the rest of the group but Naruto and Lee ran over pulling me back.

"Why were you banished, Miss Ren? I shall find the one who wrongly accused you, and if I cannot I shall run 1000 laps around the Leaf and if I cannot do that then I shall-"I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Lee, it's alright. I knew I would be banished when I told." Neji walked up and glared.

"What is up with your chakra? It's purple." Everyone looked and I lowered my head a bit in shame.

"I was born this way, born with the curse of Orochimaru." Just then i felt a pair of arms hug me looking up i saw it was Lee, I hugged back to be nice. Without warning I shoved him off of me only to be pushed off the cliff. I did some signs and was flying up the cliff face on a huge leaf. I was frozen.

"Shikamaru?" I looked at him as he had me walk off the leaf and onto the ground by his shadow possessing jutsu. He pulled out a kunai but I couldn't since I didn't have one left on me. He had a grim face and lifted the kunai then threw it. I couldn't dodge, but I didn't need to. Using my eyes I brought the ground up catching the kunai and breaking the jutsu. I grabbed the kunai and jumped onto the new rock in front of me. I waved and was gone in a whirlwind of leaves.

"Where did she go?" Sakura asked. Everyone shrugged except Neji who looked around and pointed.

"There! She's over there!" They all turned to run except Naruto, Sakura waved them all on and stood back with him.

"What's wrong?" He sat down on a rock and did some hand signs that would send Sasuke to the Hokage's office. "Let's go get Ren. We're gonna convince her to tell us why she was banished." They got up and ran to catch up to the others to see them, weapons drawn stances ready.

"What is going on here?!" Sakura yelled dividing the people to see me on the ground covering a body in a defense position.

"They are trying to kill him!" I yelled growling. Kiba jumped out of the bushes and landed next to me guarding the body. He nodded and I turned around checking the young man on the ground. They all heard the soft sound of healing chakra and they knew I was healing someone. I stood and helped the man up to be faced with beautiful gentle soft blue eyes and red hair. Everyone gasped and stepped back. I smiled and hugged him he whispered a thank you and I nodded. I turned to face every one and Gaara put a hand on my shoulder.

"You all know Gaara. Well, I was banished because…because I woke up the one tail during the Chunin exams." Everyone sat down and Hinata spoke up.

"What do you mean, 'woke up'?" I sighed and Gaara spoke a sense of sadness behind his words.

"She fell on a kunai and cut her leg. The blood woke up the beast, the one tail; I had yet to know how to control it."

"I ran to the Hokage to get help but he accused me of purposely hurting my leg so that the one tail would attack everyone, and that I hurt another village's ninja out of the arena." I put an arm around Gaara and he hugged me. Ino stood and walked over to me then she put her hand on my shoulder in a comforting way.

"Let's head home. All of us, including you Gaara. You may be Kazekage but they don't need you 24/7 and Temari can walk you home when she is heading back to the Sand tomorrow." Gaara nodded and put a strong arm around my shoulders then we all headed back to the Leaf.

"Stop! Who goes there?" Kakashi walked forward and nodded in greeting then kept walking everyone did the same except me who smiled and gave a small wave. "Wait, she isn't allowed to go past the gate." The ninja grabbed my arm and pulled me from Gaara and tossed me back I did a small flip to land on my feet when they pulled the gate doors closed. Gaara ran to get me but the other shinobi pulled him back. I ran and putting chakra to my feet ran up the door and into the village. I landed in front of Gaara when they were focused on the gate and pulled him with me hurrying to catch up with the rest of the group. I dusted off my shirt as we walked and asked to stop so I could rest.

"Actually we have to go see if Sasuke made it here so…" then Kiba cut in.

"So, Ren, you can stay at my place!" He pointed to himself and Gaara put an arm around my shoulders protectively and I figured I should say something.

"Oh, Kiba that's so nice to invite Gaara and me to your place!" Gaara laughed and Kiba scowled walking away.

"I think you hurt his feelings…" I nodded sadly and fell right the from chakra exhaustion. I heard Gaara trying to shake me awake but it felt so much nicer to sleep, so that's what I did.

_Sakura_

I turned to wave when I saw Ren's face a dangerously pale color. Her normally suntanned face was a chalk white. I turned and ran back right when she fainted. Gaara's face went paler than her's with worry and lowered her to the ground calling her name. Out of nowhere six ANBU ninjas popped up, grabbed her and disappeared. Gaara jumped up and ran to the one place to find her, the Hokage. I followed him and jumped up to the Hokage's window and leapt in.

"Tsunade-sensei! I apologize but the Kazekage will be here in a matter of seconds!" She stood and slammed her hands on her desk.

"Dammit, Sakura! How many times do I have to tell you not to enter like that!" I lowered my head and Gaara came in furious.

"Hokage, I do not like to be like this but, where is my Ren?" He spoke with the respect for an elder, but also with the fierceness of a Kage. Tsunade sensed it to because she stood tall and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"She was taken out of the village, to the farthest parts of our boundaries." I walked up and slapped her. Everyone stared at me.

"What is wrong with you? She fainted from chakra exhaustion! She is going to die." I angrily stated to her. Tsunade-sensei looked to Gaara and said in a clear voice.

"She is at the bridge that separates us from the village hidden in the sand. And Sakura? Come see me once Ren is better, immediately." She sat down and got back to her paper work. Sakura nodded and used Gaara's sand to take him and Sakura to the bridge.

"Well, we can't just leave her. She'll die!" One ANBU said wearing a bird mask.

"We got our orders. Now we must report to the Hokage. We can come back later." The other said wearing a wolf mask. The bird only nodded and they all leapt into the air, teleporting to the Hokage. Gaara nodded and we jumped from his sand and ran over to Ren.

"Can you help her?" I shook my head and said, "We have to get her to a hospital." Gaara nodded and picked Ren up then had the sand pick him up.

"Sakura, can you head back to the Leaf and tell Temari to bring some clothes for Ren?" I nodded and turned and ran to the village, making sure I was only a rosy blur to everyone.

_Gaara – 2 days later_

I was sitting next to Ren on her hospital bed combing my fingers through her soft honey colored hair. She was slowly getting her tanned look back to her skin. I kissed her forehead and stood to open the window.

"G-Gaara?" I ran over to her bed and saw she was still asleep. "Stay away from…sasori…" I lightly brushed her hair from her face and stroked her cheek. She smiled and rolled over onto her side. I sat there silently watching her when her eyes fluttered open to reveal two beautiful chocolate like orbs looking up at me.

"Gaara, where am i?" she asked indifferently pulling the blanket up to her chin.

"In the Hidden Sand village, why are you doing that, it is blistering you're probably burning up." She clutched the blanket tightly glaring at me.

"No. I'm fine." I looked at her stunned when Temari ad Sakura came in and they started pushing me out when I saw a bag of clothes in Temari's hands. I stood outside for a while until they opened the door and said I could come in.

"Why thank you for inviting me into this beautiful- "I stopped when I saw Ren. She had pulled her hair into a high ponytail and she had on a light blue shirt that was not to lose but not too tight, black shorts that reached the middle of her thighs with a dark blue skirt covering her sides and her adorable butt, and fishnet from her thighs to her knees and covering her stomach if it showed. She smiled at me and I blinked.

"You look great Ren." He said still shocked when Temari slapped the back of his head while Sakura shook her head. Ren just stood there blushing pinker than Sakura's hair. She ran over and hugged with so much force I had to step backwards.

"Ren!" I jokingly yelled. She just laughed and hugged tighter. Sakura and Temari said they would talk after she could leave, if I would let her. We sat on her bed and she took out a small kunai.

"Um, I meant to give this to you a while ago. It's a kunai…that is faintly poisoned. It should give you enough time to escape from your enemy, but… only if you don't think you'll win." I kissed her adoringly on the lips and she responded grabbing my hair to pull me closer and I picked her up putting her o my lap never once breaking the kiss. A little bit after that, we had to break apart so we could breathe. Her flushed cheeks gave way that she was very happy (*wink wink*). When she stood up she pulled me with her and kissed me again. I smiled and pushed her against the wall loving the way she fit perfectly with my body.

"Ren…?" I breathed she looked up and whispered.

"Yes?" I kissed her and looked straight into her eyes.

"I love you." She smiled and murmured something that sounded like, "Love you more."  
*********************************

_AN:_ Hey again! Hope you enjoyed it! I was thinking of pairing Tenten and Neji up soon. And Naruto and Sakura. Tell me who you think should be paired up!


End file.
